Ice Emperor
The Ice Emperor is the ruler of the Never-Realm and the leader of the Blizzard Samurai. He is the main antagonist of Season 11's Ice Chapter. Several decades before the Ninja arrived in the Never-Realm, he conquered the Never-Realm and imposed his rule, with the help of General Vex. History Early Life The Ice emperor was found in the woods by the Formling Vex. Vex was amazed by his power of Ice and aligned with him. At some point, he tamed the ice dragon Boreal. The Last of the Formlings (flashback) After the Formlings didn't pledge alliance to Vex, Vex persuaded Ice Emperor to attack the Formlings’ Village. The Ice Emperor and Boreal proceeded to freeze the Village of the Formlings, leaving Akita the only survivor. Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Several decades ago, with the help of his army, the Ice Emperor conquered the Never-Realm and committed a genocide on the Yetis, leaving Krag as the sole survivor. Wasted True Potential Zane briefly saw the Ice Emperor on his throne during his dream. The Never-Realm When General Vex went to his throne room, the Ice Emperor questions him on why he had disturbed his thoughts. Vex tells him that strangers had come to the Never-Realm and might be looking for their prisoner and stop his rule. He says that the strangers should be punished but Vex suggests that they should be destroyed and he agrees. He then tells Vex to send his army to find and destroy the strangers, and all who aid them. Secret of the Wolf When the remaining Bizzard Samurai return to the castle, Grimfax steps forward to report their victory, Vex is quick to tell them that they actually failed after displaying the fire still remains and how their numbers are lacking. Ice Emperor is displeased at this and starts to freeze Grimfax that Vex persuaded him to punish. However, he stops midway and tells Grimfax that he will atone for his mistake. When Vex tells him of a green outfit stranger approaching, he is momentarily perplexed by this news. He determines to finish the villagers with Boreal and handle Lloyd. Later, Ice Emperor summons Boreal from his cage with his staff. Personality Not much is known of him, though he appears to be ruthless because of his subjugation of the people in the Never-Realm, the freezing of the Formlings, and the annihilation of the Yetis. He does not tolerate disrespect, as he ordered Vex to punish the Ninja but was convinced to destroy them. He is willing to show mercy, as he spared Grimfax after he failed and gave the latter another chance. Appearances *70678 Castle of the Forsaken Emperor ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu *99. "Wasted True Potential" (dream) *114. "The Never-Realm" *121. "Secret of The Wolf" *122. "The Last of the Formlings" (flashback) Notes * The bottom lining of his eyebrows is identical to Zane's eyebrows in sets, as of Season 8. His hands are blue and his arms are white, which is also identical to Zane's, as seen in "The Never-Realm." And the Ice on his right shoulder could be referring to Zane's right shoulder pad in the eleventh season. * When Vex tells the Ice Emperor about the green-outfit stranger, he pauses for a moment and appears perplexed, almost as if he knew the stranger was Lloyd and who he is. * The staff The Ice Emperor wields looks like and may very well be the other Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, merely encased in ice. *His mask in the show closely resembles Kozu's mask. But his mask is shorter and is printed on to his transparent blue head in the sets. *He is one of the five main antagonists to be from another realm, the others being: The Preeminent, Nadakhan, Iron Baron, and The Omega. *According to the ''LEGO Ninjago: Visual Dictionary New Edition, when he arrived in the Never-Realm, he made the realm's winter harsher, colder, and eternal. *He is known to have committed at least one genocide, as the Blizzard Samurai killed the Yetis aside from Krag. *According to the New Visual Dictionary, he sent Boreal to freeze the village of the Formlings. **This was confirmed in "The Last of the Formlings." Gallery Summer 2019 Ice Emperor Minifigure 2.png Ice Emperor Show Style.png 20190701_202809_rmscr.jpg Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.34.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.34.23 PM.png fullsizeoutput_cc4.jpeg Emperor of Ice.jpg IceEmperorS11Dream.png 20190903_195604_rmscr.jpg|Ice Emperor standing on his throne. 20190903 195854 rmscr.jpg Screen Shot 2019-09-20 at 10.47.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-20 at 10.47.00 PM.png Screenshot 20190920-220912.png Screenshot_20190920-221033.png Screenshot_20190920-220943.png 9645694B-D107-44CC-928E-5963B05403B6.jpeg Icestaff.gif de:Eis Kaiser Category:2019 Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Blizzard Samurai Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Ice